Happy Birthday Baby
by Isabella Rosier
Summary: Draco is turning thirty and he is not happy about it. Hermione comes up with a plan to make it the most unforgettable birthday ever.


I do not own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter universe… lets be honest if I did do you think I'd be posting here?

Draco Malfoy was turning thirty. Yes thirty and he felt old and completely down about the whole ordeal. It wasn't fair, Draco Malfoy was supposed to stay youthful and devilishly handsome till the day that he dropped off the planet. Merlin knows that he was one of the best looking wizard this side of the universe.

Looking through the social pages of the Daily Profit Draco spotted the photos from last night's ball. It was the 13th anniversary ball to celebrate the end of the war. Draco thought that was a joke because thirteen was unlucky, and he knew this year was going to be unlucky. 'Thirty,' he groaned, he couldn't believe it.

The picture was of Draco and his Girlfriend of six years Hermione Granger. Hermione and Draco were made for each other, it had not always been clear but they definitely fitted. From the brains they both had so much of, to their courage and their strength, right down to their stubbornness they were like two pieces of a puzzle. Hermione had dated Ron, but it hadn't lasted, she couldn't even have a serious conversation with him, it was always quidditch or the latest bit of scandal. So they parted ways both remaining close friends just like they had when they were at school. She and Ron often had lunch together and she still went to the burrow for Sunday lunch.

Draco rolled up the paper and threw it in the recycling bin. Something, which Hermione had insisted on in the office. She hadn't mentioned his birthday this morning at breakfast and he didn't blame her. He knew he was being a grouch but he was vain and he would admit it, his looks meant a lot to him. Sighing he continued to fill out the spreadsheet on his desk.

Hermione sat four offices down from Draco. She was just about to go get herself another cup of coffee when there was a tap at her window. She opened the window and let the small owl in. It was a note from Ginny informing her that she would meet her in twenty minutes on her morning break. Hermione sat back down, deciding to wait for her cup of coffee.

Fifteen minutes later Draco seen Hermione leave her office and head for his. 'Hey,' she smiled. 'I'm going to meet Ginny on my coffee break, are we still on for lunch?' 'Of course we are,' he replied smirking. Walking around his desk he raised his arm over her shoulder and closed his office door. 'Draco, Ginny will be here in a few minutes.' 'Well this will only take a second.' he said leaning down to kiss her hard on the lips and pushing her up against the wall. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and moaned. Just then he pulled away and smirked at her. 'Tease' she joked sticking her tongue out as she left the office.

Ginny was outside her buildings main door waiting for her. 'Hey Gin,' greeted Hermione. 'Hi 'Mione, what's up?' 'Oh not much, just need to pick something up for Draco…' Hermione smirked that smirk that she had picked up from spending way too much time with him. But Ginny had a very devilish smirk on her face also. And with that they rounded the corner to the apparation point and apperated away.

Draco seen Hermione enter the office half an hour later with a black shopping bag in her hand. Looking up he tapped his watch indicating she was ten minutes late, and Draco could have sworn he seen her smirking at him. Draco got on with his day trying to forget about the number thirty.

Hermione and Draco apperated home at six on the dot that evening. It was Friday Hermione had arranged for some of their friends to come over for dinner. Hermione walked through their open planed living area and pointed her wand at the kitchen and Draco watched as the fridge and cupboards opened and the pots and pans got to work. 'What's going on? Your cooking enough to feed an army!' 'Well Draco I know your getting old….' at the mention of this Hermione thought she heard Draco growl '…and your memory isn't the best but it is your birthday and I have invited some friends around for dinner.'

'Oh you never said…' Draco tried to hide the smile, he knew she wouldn't forget. 'So go make yourself look pretty.' Hermione laughed as she walked into her room and into the en suite bathroom. Stripping down Hermione turned the shower on and hopped in. She washed quickly and got out of the shower after only twenty minutes. She walked into her closet and put on a beige just above the knee length dress with a square neck line and matching shoes. Hermione's hair was a lot calmer than her school years, it now fell in soft curls down to her lower back. So she dried it quickly with a spell and left it natural.

When Hermione came out of her bedroom Draco was dressed in a crisp white shirt and pin striped trousers… Hermione wanted to drag him backward into the bedroom with her but she had to get the dinner ready because her friends would be arriving soon. With another flick of her wand the table was set for six.

Hermione went to the fridge and uncorked a bottle of wine and poured herself and Draco a glass, then levitated it towards him. Draco stood up and leaned against the breakfast bar. 'Need any help, 'Mion?' Draco had taken to calling her Mion one morning when he decided that he wanted her to be just his… when he thought of her he thought… 'Mion.' 'No Draco, this is your birthday dinner and you need to relax.' Hermione had just finished preparing dinner when their first guests knocked on the door. It was Ron and Lavender. Hermione greeted them with a glass of wine and a hug for Ron. Lavender glared at her. Apparently, she was out to get Ron back: Lavender was very insecure.

Ginny arrived and helped Hermione put the food out just as Blaise arrived. They all sat down and had a great night. Draco was pleased nobody mention what age he was, he decided he would be forever 29. This made Hermione and the rest of the table laugh when he declared it after the forth bottles of wine was replaced by a fifth.

Ron and Lavender were getting a bit frisky so Hermione was happy when they decided to leave and take their show on the road. Ginny, Hermione, Blaise and Draco were sitting on the couch. Draco went to fix the spare room, where Ginny said she didn't mind sharing with Blaise.

Ginny and Blaise went into the spare room and Hermione started clearing up. 'That's a long time coming,' Draco said nodding towards the spare room. Hermione giggled, 'yes poor Ginny has finally given into Blaise's charm.' 'If you can call it that, the guy is as subtle as a sledge hammer.' They both laughed and headed towards their bedroom.

Draco started to undress as Hermione went into the bathroom. He was standing in the middle of the room in just his black boxers when he looked up to see Hermione leaning against the doorframe. Draco stood stock still mouth wide open, she was wearing a black boned corset, French panties, thigh high stockings and the highest heals he had ever seen. His mouth watered as he looked Hermione up and down.

He started towards her but Hermione raised her hand and motioned for him to stop, with a flick of her wand a chair was behind Draco in the middle of the room. Draco took the hint and sat in it. Hermione walked towards him, almost stalking him. Standing in front of him she stood in between his legs and with another flick music started playing in the room.

Hermione slowly started to move up and down in front of Draco not letting him touch her. She turned with her back facing him and swayed her hips to the rhythm of the music. Swaying her arse in his face Draco nearly threw her down on the floor and took her then, but he refrained and continued to watch the show.

Slowly Hermione moved her hands up her legs touching herself the way Draco longed to. Her hands moving up over her hips and onto the waist of her corset. Then up higher cupping her breast she massaged them slowly. Moving to the first hook on her corset she snapped it open. Hermione then took Draco by the hand and led him over to the bed. He lay down and Hermione straddled him, slowly bringing her hands over her breasts and back to the top of her corset where she opened another hook.

Through the gap Draco could see the curve of Hermione's breasts. He couldn't handle it anymore, he brought his hands up to her waist and flipped her over so that he was now lying on top of her. Hermione pouted, and Draco smirked, 'you are too damn sexy baby this is torture!' Draco brought his mouth down and kissed the top of her breasts bringing his hand up to her waist. Grinding himself into her she could feel how hard he was and Hermione wanted him now.

Pulling his head down towards her Hermione kissed Draco hard on the lips. Draco brought his hands down to her thigh and snapped the suspender off then done the same with the other one. Pulling her panties down over her thigh highs and heals he threw them across the room, then he brought both hands up to her corset and unhooked the rest of the hooks and that joined her panties somewhere on the ground.

He then kissed down her chest and to her belly button, pausing to smell her sweet scent. He inserted one finger into her heat feeling how wet she was. Then ever so slightly swiped his tongue over her clit, Hermione moaned in pleasure. Pumping in and out Hermione's moans become more and more frantic, Draco was getting impatient he wanted his baby now. As if reading his mind Hermione flipped Draco over so that she was straddling him again. Grinding herself into him Draco moaned in pleasure. Hermione removed his boxers and stayed straddling him.

Slowly Hermione sank down onto Draco's erection, as they both cried out in pleasure. After a moment to pull herself together Hermione started rocking her body against him. Moaning Draco brought his hands to her hips holding them as she rode him. Leaning down Hermione kissed Draco on the lips and he took the opportunity to flip her over onto her back and starting to thrust into her. Hermione wrapped her stocking clad legs around his hips and dug her heal tips into his ass cheeks. This drove Draco wild and he started pumping into her harder and faster.

Draco moved his hands down onto her arse cheeks squeezing them and Hermione wrapped her legs around him tighter. Draco squeeze her hard as he continued to thrust into her one finger coming to play with her tight ass. Slowly he slid his finger in and Hermione moaned even louder 'Oh baby! Please, yes!' as Hermione came Draco could feel her muscles contract around him and he couldn't hold back, with another thrust he grunted and was spent inside of her.

Draco lay collapsed on top of Hermione, both breathing heavy. Draco then rolled over and Hermione lay her head on his chest. 'Happy birthday baby,' Hermione sighed. Pulling her tight against him Draco thought that turning thirty couldn't be so bad if this was his birthday present, he no longer thought that this was going to be a bad year.


End file.
